


The Broken Hexagram

by BadFicOnly (truthinadvertising)



Series: Goretober [2]
Category: The Poppy War - R. F. Kuang
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brainwashing, Bruises, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/BadFicOnly
Summary: Chaghan can glean the future but he cannot see his present.Goretober Prompt: BruisesBad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Brainwashing
Relationships: Chaghan Suren/Altan Trengsin
Series: Goretober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144754
Kudos: 5





	The Broken Hexagram

It was hard to hide burns. Burns needed proper care and tended to be a sensitive wound. So Altan didn't burn him. 

Bruises, on the other hand, were much easier to hide. 

On one hand, Chaghan knew this was wrong. He knew, in the back of his mind he could probably put a stop to it. He was probably the most powerful Shaman on the planet, if he wanted to he could shatter Altan's mind and never be a victim to his blows again. 

But he could never do that. Not with how fiercely his love for Altan burned in his chest. He didn't know how Altan put up with him. He was weak and he wasn't a fighter. He kept needing to be rescued. What was the point of reading the hexagrams if he wasn't able to help Altan take his victory? His uselessness was played out in the purple patterns across his pale skin. And Altan was so kind to him, his soft words caressed and swaddled his heart, fogged his brain with the intensity of his vows. He only wanted Chaghan to live up to his expectations for him. Chaghan didn't blame him for anything he did to him. If his own family couldn't abide by him he was grateful for any and all attention that Altan lavished on him. 

Qara knew. Of course. How could his anchor twin not know? To bruise him was to bruise her, even if she didn't wear the mottled colors under her clothes as he did. But she said nothing. Chaghan would not allow her too. 

Instead, she bathed his wounds while Chaghan cried. Bathing the deep bruises in warm water to soothe him. Not that it did much, any touch to the sites only caused more pain. 

The deep purple, almost black at the center of the welts that indicated internal bleeding, red tendrils tiny and snaking from the cracks in his skin. 

The purple-blue tings of a tissue bruise that would swell and ache in that teeth-gritting way that only a traumatic bruise could. 

The sickly green and yellow pallor around the edges, the dappled pattern like leopard skin over his ribs and back. Places that wouldn't be seen under his black Cike robes. 

Once Altan had broken a rib and bruised his kidney. His muscles had spasmed, he'd pissed blood, he was in so much pain he hadn't been able to face the rest of the Cike. Altan had made excuses for him then, but he'd made it clear later he wouldn't do it again. If Chaghan was going to be out of commission for awhile he could get away with the black eye he'd left Chaghan with when he left. 

Qara had begged him to go to Enki, the healer. To see if there was something, anything he could do for the injury. If the internal bleeding was too bad there was a chance Chaghan could die from this damage. 

But Chaghan had refused. He'd explained how this wasn't Altan's fault it was his and he would not explain himself to Enki. Qara had cried and left him alone in his quarters then, unable to face him any longer. 

He wasn't going to betray Altan. Altan deserved better for everything he had been through. Chaghan would give him all the love he had in his body to soothe his pain. Chaghan would never be enough, could never be enough, could only ever dream of being what Altan Trengsin deserved. But he would weather the storm to be at his side. 

Even if it meant wearing the ghost of his fist on his skin. 


End file.
